


snapshots and photographs

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not sure how that happened, Pictures, somewhere in the middle it got deep, throw me into the trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Lena's no photographer, but Kara's a masterpiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *throws trash at you and runs*

The first picture she took of Kara - it was on their first date. She had made a promise to herself not to pick up her phone for any reason (mainly business-oriented ones), but Kara had just looked to perfect in the moment. Wide smile, twinkling eyes, head ducked a little - all because Lena had complemented her shirt.

So she'd grabbed her phone, and took the shot.

The framing was off center, and the street lamp caused a distracting lens flare, but Kara herself - she was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

(Kara had went wide-eyed; laughed as she reached over in an attempt to grab the phone and delete it. The moment was too perfect to pass up, and Lena had slid her foot forward a little, causing Kara to trip into her lips.

She gave herself a pat on the back for that smooth move, and another one for the decision to take a picture of Kara's expression after.)

* * *

 

Photography had never really been her _thing_. She had tried to make it her _thing_ \- she convinced herself and her parents that it was what she wanted to do, and they got her the most expensive camera on the market at the time.

She was relatively decent at it, but it was more of a hobby than anything. Her true interest was science.

But that was already Lex's _thing,_ and - she truly loved her brother, still does - she didn't want to live in his shadow; always one step behind, one IQ point lower. She'd won all the science fairs she entered, and got noticed for some of her inventions as a teenager, but Lex had already done those things. It didn't feel like as much as an accomplishment when those ribbons and trophies were already on the shelves.

So she tried to pave her own path, until she figured out that it was okay to follow someone else's until she was a little better at walking.

(Though she ultimately pursued science, she still kept the cameras.

She also figured out that it was okay to stop and look at the flowers along the path, even if they didn't help her get to the end.)

* * *

 

She took pictures during the second date. And the third. And the fourth, and the fifth, and so on. It became a bit of an obsession, though neither she nor her subject were bothered too much by it.

(Kara still ducked her head and covered the lens, but there was always a little smile and a light blush. They only grew when Lena gave her a cheesy line she meant one hundred percent.)

It only became worse when they started spending nights together. Lena could catch her in completely unguarded moments - in the glows of both the golden morning light, streaming in through the windows, and the soft light coming from the TV when she's curled into Lena's side.

(And maybe she has a special camera for when is bathed in the afterglow. For when a Super is brought to her knees by a Luthor; for when a god submits to a mere mortal.

And maybe those pictures - the ones of Kara's flushed face, eyes half-lidded, the ones of Lena's fingertips trailing along the ridges of Kara's abs - are her favorites; but, really, they all are.)

* * *

 

"Kara~" Kara grunts, nuzzling further into Lena's neck. She chuckles. "Kara, wake up."

"Hmmmmm."

"Kara, darling, come on. Wake up."

"MmmmNah."

Lena had made a promise to herself to never wake Kara on a weekend, but, really, they have to get up. Kara's stuff sits in boxes, unattended, and they need to dig out at least one outfit before they meet Kara's sister and her girlfriend for bowling at noon.

They had meant to unpack yesterday, but had gotten a little carried away breaking in their - well not necessarily _new_ , but officially _their_ bed.

Lena reaches past Kara, to where the camera (incredibly well-used last night) sits on the end table. "Kara."

"Hm?"

"Say cheese!"

"Wha-?" Kara goes to hide her face, but the _click_ sounds before she can. "Noooo." She pushes the camera away halfheartedly for a moment before resigning to let Lena take another picture.

"Hmmm." She hums after Lena puts her arm down, stretching out before propping herself up on her elbow. She stares down at Lena with an expression so soft you'd think she's the Girl of Pillows. "Hi," she says with a grin.

Lena grins back, completely and utterly content. "Hi."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she says.

(Though this definitely isn't the first time they've said that, and it absolutely won't be the last, she can't help back snap a picture of Kara a second after.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
